Snowstorm on Arrokia
by nikana-highwalker
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and his young Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, are sent to the ice planet of Arrokia in order to negotiate with the native tribes dwelling there. [One-Shot]


Fourteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker shivers as he wraps his dark-blue coat tighter around his shoulders. "I-I'm cold, Master," he complains, as a particularly fierce burst of snow blows toward him.

Obi-Wan frowns and nods. "I know, Anakin," he says. "We're almost at the settlement. These negotiations are very import"-

A laser blast hits him in the leg, and he falls to the ground.

"No!" Anakin shouts, pulling out his lightsaber. No one is visible, due to the heavy snowstorm. Nevertheless, the Padawan senses a disturbance in the Force. Breathing heavily, he stays alert, determined to keep his Master alive at all costs.

Another laser soars out of the sheen of snow. Anakin effortlessly dodges it and turns in the direction of the shooter. "Show yourself!" he calls.

A white-skinned boy leaps from a nearby tree, carrying a crossbow. His clothes and hair are also white, blending in perfectly with the surroundings.

At the sight of Anakin's lightsaber, the boy's eyes widen. "Jedi!" he exclaims.

Anakin snarls and looks ready to strike.

"No! Wait!" the boy says quickly. "I can help your friend."

Anakin looks doubtful, but he lowers his weapon and permits the boy to come closer.

"We must take him back to my village," the boy announces, after examining Obi-Wan's condition. His Basic is rough, and at first Anakin finds it difficult to comprehend what he is saying.

"Let's go," the boy says, bending down and taking hold of Obi-Wan's shoulders. Anakin helps support his Master's ankles. Obi-Wan shows little resistance as he is transported to the native village and laid inside a small hut.

Anakin sits cross-legged on the ground, nervously waiting for his Master to say something. He barely notices the boy's departure.

"I'm all right, Padawan," Obi-Wan says hoarsely, managing to sit up. "I assume this is where the Arrokian natives live?"

Anakin nods, relief plainly showing in his eyes. "Yes, Master. I-I'm just glad you're all right."

Obi-Wan looks at him curiously, but before he can reply, an Arrokian warrior enters the hut. "Freeze!" he barks.

"With this weather, I'm already about to," Obi-Wan remarks amiably.

"Silence!" the warrior snaps. "You are now prisoners of the Arrokian tribe."

"Prisoners?" Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. "We're only here to negotiate."

"Negotiate!" The warrior scoffs. "We want nothing to do with the Jedi." He walks over to Anakin and binds his hands behind his back.

Anakin, for the first time, begins to look worried. "M-Master? What's going on?"

"Just stay quiet, Padawan," Obi-Wan hisses under his breath.

The warrior sneers as he ties Obi-Wan's wrists in a smiliar fashion. "You're not going anywhere, Jedi."

Anakin easily breaks his bonds with the Force and advances threateningly toward the warrior. He stretches out his hand, and immediately the Arrokian begins to choke and gasp for air.

"No, Anakin!" Obi-Wan yells, his eyes wide with horror. "Don't do it!"

He is too late. The warrior's body falls, lifeless, to the ground.

Anakin's hands begin to shake. "I-I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to"-

Suddenly, more warriors run into the hut. "Min'tce is dead!" one of them exclaims in shock.

"It was self-defense…" Anakin mutters, now feeling guilty.

"The boy must be punished!" another warrior shouts, his voice trembling with rage.

The others clamor in agreement. Anakin is dragged out of the hut and stripped of his coat and tunic. He gasps as the frigid air touches his bare skin.

Anakin is forced onto his knees. Moments later, he feels a heavy whip strike his back. He bites his lip to prevent himself from crying out, but his self-control isn't that finely attuned. By the tenth blow, tears are streaming down his cheeks; by the twentieth, he is howling in pain.

One of the warriors seizes his braid contemptuously. "You're weaker than I thought, little Jedi," he says scornfully, kicking the Padawan onto his side.

Then he leaves, along with the rest of the warriors. Anakin is left lying in the snow, feeling cold, tired, and miserable. He sees his shredded tunic a few paces ahead of him, but he lacks the strength to crawl over and get it.

 _I suppose they've left me to die,_ he thinks blearily, wincing at the pain from his wounds. He feels himself beginning to succomb to unconsciousness.

"Padawan," a voice whispers urgently. "Padawan, are you awake?"

"Master?" Anakin mumbles, managing to look up.

Obi-Wan kneels beside him, a concerned look in his eyes. "We need to get out of here," he says, gingerly running his fingers over the lacerations in his Padawan's back. "Can you stand?"

Anakin frowns. "I-I think so," he replies after a moment. He clambers to his feet, with the help of his Master.

"Let's go, then," Obi-Wan orders grimly.

"But-but you're injured!" Anakin protests, remembering his Master's leg wound.

Obi-wan sighs. "I'll be fine, Anakin. We're not too far from the ship."

About ten minutes later, they stumble into the ship. Anakin collapses to the floor, nearly frozen. Obi-Wan limps over to a nearby storage compartments and pulls out a spare cloak, which he wraps around his Padawan's shoulders.

"T-t-thank you, Master," Anakin stutters gratefully, as the ship takes off.

Obi-Wan smiles slightly. "You are welcome, Padawan."


End file.
